warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sootfur
Style Concerns Current *History needs to be completed * Bookcheck needed * Family needs to be cited This appears to have been done. * Needs Citation in Trivia section for being mistakenly called dark gray. Done. Older * Template - Split Nieces & Nephews into two separate listings to shorten the section title[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 07:19, 3 December 2007 (UTC) * Template - Are cousins really close enough to warrant mention? Must get discussed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:22, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Template - 'Mistyfoot's Kits' is not an appropriate listing[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 07:12, 3 December 2007 (UTC) * Categories need to be completed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:22, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Sootfur.warrior.png Is it just my browser or has the background gone green?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's you. The background is trasparent so some browsers don't recognise transparent backgrounds and replace it with another colour. (Something like that anyway) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 11:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Should have known it, blue and green and weird colors coming on...I'll download Google Chrome.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 08:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :: 23:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC)\Didnt he break his hind legs before death? He needs a picture simmilar to Briarlight's. Briarlight's spine broke. That's different. Broken legs heal, spines however...do not. Sootfur I feel sorry for Sootfur. He died with two broken legs and a gash in his throat. Its just so sad how he died Please do not discuss theories on the talk pages or articles. Take this kind of stuff to the forums. 20:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Death??? Shouldn't his info-box say he's in star clan? He is dead. [[User:sugarplum99|'Sugarplum']] 18:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well first of all, it's never been confirmed that he's in StarClan. Second of all, StarClan isn't technically an affliation, so it's not in any of the charcats. 18:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Sugerplum was talking about the chararts, but they were talking about the info box. Like the one with mentors, family, apprentices, etc. And wasn't it confirmed by B-claw saying so? There's no possible way he couldn't be in SC right? Sunstripe Talk! 03:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't sign right now, my sig page is under construction via Rainlegs and she's busy currently, ~~--Sunstripe--~~ :Usually, we won't add that the cat is in StarClan until they have actually been seen/spotted in StarClan by another character. If we were to put that every cat went to StarClan only to find out they didn't it'd be a lot of work. That's why some characters are suspected members of StarClan if they haven't been seen and verified members of StarClan if they have. Until Sootfur has been seen in StarClan, I think his page shall stay the way it is-- ♩ Shimmerpool ♪ Never B ♭ ♫ Sometimes B ♯ ♬ But Always B ♮ 04:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Citation Hey, I found the page where it calls him/Rainwhisker a she-cat. Rising storm, 120, Sandstorm says, 'Willowpelt had two she-cats and a tom!' But I don't know how to add acitation, so could somebody add that for me? -Elmostar; PuppetClan 08:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It's already been done. 08:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC)